Shadowchasers: The Pretenders
by Eisentefel
Summary: Six months before Shadowchasers, a group of misfit Shadowchasers must track down one of their own. Chapter 2: Shadowchasers shouldn't drink.
1. Robbin' Goblin

A/N: Welcome to Shadowchasers: The Pretenders! This story is set in the same universe as Cyber Commander's Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fic, Shadowchasers. I am using his universe with his permission. I recommend that you read Shadowchasers, if you haven't already, because the first several chapters cover things that this fic assumes you know. This fic is set approximately six months before the events in Shadowchasers, and hence the 5Ds storyline in general.

_**Shadowchaser Personnel Files – TOP SECRET**_

_**Shadowchaser #34622-C9**_

_**Name: Marianne Richmond**_

_**Alias(s): Lady**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Nationality: French**_

_**Assignment: Dublin**_

_**Notes: Estranged from parents, CEO Pierre Richmond and fashion designer Jeanne Richmond. Potentially volatile personality. Monitoring recommended.**_

**Chapter 1 – Robbin' Goblin**

"Hey, stop!" Two security guards were chasing after a raggedly dressed man through Mear Technologies' main building. Mear Technologies was Ireland's leading technology firm, and there was no place more secure.

So the security guards were completely baffled as to how this short, homeless-looking man had managed not only to get in, but also to get into the server mainframe and render half of the computers nonfunctional.

Unfortunately for him, the guards thought, the security systems were still up and running. One of them yelled into his radio "Control! We have an intruder! Seal off the 23rd floor stairwell!"

The short man just looked back at them and chuckled. He looked back at them manipulated some buttons on his wristband.

The guard who had shouted looked ahead at the stairwell door – but it was still open. He called again. "Control, seal off the 23rd floor stairwell!"

"We can't!" came the panicked response. "We can't do anything! None of the computers are responding! Someone's taken over!"

As he dashed through the door, the short man turned around and waved – right before the door slid closed in front of the two security guards.

"What the hell?" one guard yelled.

The other guard frowned. "This must have been an inside job. There's no other explanation."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A short time later and a few blocks away, the short man stopped running and bent over to catch his breath.

"Finally… I have the last piece! My creation is almost complete… just have to get back…"

The old man chuckled to himself as a voice came from behind him.

"Nice night, isn't it, monsieur?"

The man whirled around. Standing in front of him was a young woman, about nineteen. Her short red hair barely stirred in the night breeze, and she was wearing black jeans and a blue denim vest, under which there was a blue t-shirt that said "I don't believe in belief". She had a duel disk on one arm.

She adjusted one of her fingerless gloves and smiled at him. "Nice night, oui?"

"What do you want?" The man asked sharply. "Can't you leave an old man in peace?"

"Not a thief, I can't."

"What proof do you have that I stole something?"

"Well…" The woman pursed her lips, as if considering. "I was you running away from a secure tech corporation's main office in the middle of the night…"

"That's hardly –"

"Along with your reputation, monsieur Burlik."

That stopped the man short. After a short intake of breath, Burlik hissed, "Shadowchaser…"

"Oui. You can call me Lady!" The woman giggled.

Burlik pulled his hood back, and any normal person would see a wizened old man with a large head and a thin body. Lady, however, was not a normal person. She saw a short, gangly humanoid with grey skin and pointed ears. A gremlin.

"How did you find me?" Burlik asked.

"Find you?" Lady giggled again. "I've been watching you for the past three days! Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

His eyes widening in surprise, Burlik stuttered "W-w-w-hat?"

"Now," Lady continued, "I'm going to bring you in, for the crime of theft. You ready, monsieur Burlik?"

Burlik held up his hand. "Not so fast! I invoke my rights under the Treaty! I want a fair fight."

Grinning in spite of herself, Lady said "You wish a Duel, monsieur Burlik? I expected as much. Very well." She held up her disk.

The gremlin pressed some buttons on his wristband, and a number of small rods extended out. After a few seconds, the rods had formed into a skeletal duel disk.

Lady raised an eyebrow. "That's… interesting."

Smiling proudly, Burlik said "I'm a pioneer in the field of dueling technology. Once I complete my newest creation, normal D-Wheels will be obsolete!"

"A bold claim, but you have to win first."

Lady – 8000 Burlik – 8000

"I'll start!" Lady declared, sliding a card off of her deck. She looked at it, put it in her hand, than selected another card.

"I summon Genex Neutron!" In a flash of light, a strange-looking humanoid robot appeared. It was purple and grey, with luminous orange lines running over parts of its body. It had a single, circular orange lens in the center of its head. (1800/1200)

Lady flicked another card from her hand onto her disk. "I'll set one more card facedown, and end." Genex Neutron began glowing. "Now, the effect of my Genex Neutron activates. During the end phase of the turn he was summoned, I can search my deck for a machine-type Tuner." She skimmed through her deck and selected a card. "This'll do."

"_A Tuner!" _Burlik thought" _So she's trying for a Synchro summon! I've heard rumors that Shadowchasers carry an immensely powerful Synchro monster… I can't let her keep Synchro material on the field!" _He looked at his cards. _"I can manage that."_

Lady smirked at Burlik. "Your move, malheureux."

The gremlin drew with a frown. He didn't speak French, but that had sounded like an insult. "I'll begin by special summoning Cyber Dragon from my hand!" Burlik placed the card on his disk, and the mechanical, serpentine dragon appeared in a flash of light. (2100/1600)

"A gremlin with a Cyber Dragon. Can't say I'm surprised." Snapping her fingers, Lady flipped up her facedown. "Because you special summoned a monster, I can activate my trap – Triggered Summon! Now each of us gets to special summon a level four or lower monster from our hands."

"Fine!" Burlik replied, "I special summon Masked Dragon!" (1400/1100)

Raising an eyebrow, Lady commented "I _am_ surprised to see a dragon in a gremlin's deck."

"Just because I'm good with machines doesn't mean I'm obsessed with them."

Lady shrugged. "I suppose. I summon Genex Searcher with Triggered Summon!" This machine looked like it was made from a mishmash of spare parts. It had a bulky torso and head, and spindly arms and legs. (1600/400)

Burlik examined the field. _"I don't think she'd risk exposing her Tuner to attack like that… I think that Searcher is a bluff. I'll hit her stronger monster."_ He pointed. "Cyber Dragon, scrap Genex Neutron! Strident Blast!" Cyber dragon launched a laser from its mouth, which blasted Genex Neutron into shards.

Lady –7700 Burlik – 8000

"I'll end with that."

As she drew, Lady asked "Did your small victory give you a sense of hope, malheureux? I assure you, it's in vain. You will be brought to justice."

Burlik just sneered at her.

"Such arrogance!" Lady giggled. "I'll show you what it amounts to! I summon Genex Controller!" A small, blocky, black and grey robot appeared on Lady's field. It just sat there and beeped. (1400/1200)

"_Here it comes…" _Burlik braced himself.

"Genex Searcher, attack Masked Dragon with Guided Laser!" Genex Searcher's eyes flashed, and it shot a ray of white-hot energy at the dragon, destroying it.

Lady –7700Burlik – 7800

Looking at her quizzically, Burlik said "Masked Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to special summon a weak dragon from my deck, like another Masked Dragon." A second dragon appeared in place of the first one, roaring. (1400/1100)

"Very well, monsieur Burlik." Lady grinned. "I will end my turn with a facedown."

Burlik drew, getting more suspicious every second. _"Why hasn't she Synchro Summoned yet? What is she up to…?" _He looked at the card that he had drawn. "This'll do nicely."

As Burlik placed a card on his disk, Masked Dragon dissolved into grains of light. "Whatever Synchro you have waiting in the wings, this'll foil it! I Tribute Masked Dragon for Kaiser Glider!" The golden dragon appeared on Burlik's field in an explosion of fire. (2400/2200)

"Well, well, well…" Lady looked at the dragon apprehensively. "It seems you have quite the beast there, monsieur Burlik."

Burlik burst out laughing. "You bet I do! Whatever Synchro you bring out, as soon as this guy is destroyed, your Synchro will go right back to the Extra Deck!"

"I guess I'll just have to be… careful." Lady grinned.

The gremlin licked his lips. He did not like the look of that grin. "Kaiser Glider, attack her Genex Searcher!" Kaiser Gilder roared and dived at the machine. It fired several lasers, but the dragon dodged them easily. Kaiser Glider then landed right on top of Genex Searcher, crushing it.

Lady –6900 Burlik – 7800

"My Genex Searcher has an effect much like that of your Masked Dragon." Pulling out her deck, Lady began searching. "When it is destroyed, I get a Genex monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck." She selected a card. "This will do. I summon Genex Gaia!" A brown robot that was partially covered with rocks appeared. It carried a pickaxe in one hand. (1000/1900)

"That weakling is no match for Cyber Dragon!" Yelled Burlik, "Strident Blast!" Another laser shot out of Cyber Dragon's mouth, blasting Genex Gaia and kicking up a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, however, Genex Gaia was still there. Genex Controller, however, was gone.

Lady –5800 Burlik – 7800

Doing a double-take, Burlik looked at the field. "Why is your monster still alive, and where did your other monster go?"

"When Genex Gaia would be destroyed," Lady answered, "I can destroy Genex Controller instead."

"I see…" Burlik looked at his hand. _"Not much else here…" _He looked at his Damage Condenser. _"I'll set this just in case."_ He placed the card on his disk. "I'll set this one card, than end my turn."

"Very well, malheureux. I draw." She looked at her hand. "I activate my facedown, Birthright! Now I can summon a normal monster from my graveyard in attack mode, such as my Genex Controller." The boxy robot re-appeared on the field in a flash. (1400/1200)

"For my normal summon this turn, I will summon Genex Power Planner!" This Genex monster was extremely strange. It was basically a platform with a black sphere on top of it. (300/200)

Lady smirked. "Now, for my Power Planner's effect. When its normal summoned, I can search for a level three Genex Effect Monster." She pulled out her deck again, and took a card.

"Now, for what I'm sure you've been waiting for, monsieur Burlik. I tune Genex Controller and Genex Gaia together!" Genex Controller and Genex Gaia each transformed into a trio of stars, which clustered together.

"_Blast!" _Burlik thought, _"I couldn't stop her!"_

The stars began pulsing, until their lights were indistinguishable from each other. After a moment, the light faded, and a brown robot with short legs and a massive body and arms appeared. "Meet Geo Genex!" (1800/2800)

Burlik looked at the monster skeptically, then laughed. "That thing is no match for either of my monsters!"

"Then," Lady replied with a grin, "I suppose I'll have to use his effect! Once per turn, when I have another level four or lower Genex monster on my field, such as Power Planner, I can switch his attack and defense!"

"Eh!?"

Geo Genex glowed and stood, as its power skyrocketed. (2800/1800)

"Geo Genex!" Lady yelled, "Crush his Cyber Dragon! Earthen Fist!" Geo Genex darted forward with incredible speed and rammed one massive fist into Cyber Dragon, destroying it easily.

Lady –5800 Burlik – 7100

Lady selected another card from her hand. "During my second main phase, I'll activate De-Synchro. This returns my Synchro monster to the Extra Deck, then gives me the materials back." Geo Genex split into six stars, which formed back into Genex Gaia and Genex Controller. (1000/1900); (1400/1200)

Lady placed a set card on her disk. "That will be all. Proceed, malheureux."

"I'm getting tired of you calling me that!" Burlik growled as he pulled a card off of his deck.

"So stop me, monsieur Burlik."

Burlik just looked at his card, then placed it on his disk. "I summon Vanguard of the Dragon!" A humanoid dragon appeared on Burlik's field in a flash. It hefted its spear and buckler, than roared. (1700/1300)

"Oh? And what does this fearsome beast do?" Lady asked, giggling.

"It crushes your Genex Controller!" Burlik roared "Attack!"

"I think not." Lady's set card flipped up. "Negate Attack stifles your plans."

Burlik ground his teeth as his monster backed off. "Fine. I set two card cards before ending." He looked at his last card nervously.

As she drew, Lady smirked. "You look… unsettled, malheureux. Wishing you had never started this?"

Burlik made a very rude gesture.

Lady's smirk grew. "I believe I will teach you a lesson about insolence, malheureux." She gestured, and Genex Power Planner dissolved into grains of light. "I tribute Genex Power Planner to summon Army Genex!" A large humanoid machine shimmered onto Lady's field. It was green, and carried a rocket launcher on one shoulder. (2300/1300)

"T-that thing is no match for Kaiser Glider!" Burlik stuttered.

"Oui," Lady replied. "However, when I summon Army Genex by Tributing a Genex monster, he blows one of your monsters to pieces, no questions asked!"

"What!?" Burlik yelled as Army Genex fired a missile at Kaiser Glider. The dragon tried to escape, but the homing missile caught up and blasted it apart.

Burlik growled. "Well, Kaiser Glider's effect new returns Army Genex to your hand!" As he spoke, Army Genex vanished in a flash of light. "You still can't beat my Vanguard!"

Lady giggled. "Oh yes, I can. I activate Double Summon, giving me a second normal summon this turn. I'll use it to summon Genex Undine!" The monster the appeared this time was not a machine, but a humanoid made out of translucent blue flesh, much like a jellyfish. (1200/600)

"And when he's summoned, his effect activates!" Lady slipped a card out of her deck. "By sending a water monster – like Penguin Soldier – from my deck to the graveyard, I can add a Genex Controller from my deck to my hand." She took a second card out.

"I fail to see how that will defeat me." Burlik's eyes widened. "Unless…!"

"I Tune Genex Undine to Genex Controller!" Lady laughed as they transformed into stars. "Come out, Hydro Genex!" In a flash, a monster that looked like Undine in futuristic blue armor appeared. He had a pair of large fins on his back, and held a harpoon. (2300/1800)

Lady pointed at Burlik's monster. "Hydro Genex, attack. Bubble Harpoon!" Hydro Genex hefted his arm back and hurled his harpoon. Halfway to its target, a stream of bubbles burst out of the harpoon, accelerating the weapon into Vanguard of the Dragon's chest. The dragon shattered.

"Also," Lady said, "When Hydro Genex destroys a monster, I get that monster's attack as life. So I just undid most of your work."

Lady –7500 Burlik – 6500

Burlik groaned, then yelped as Genex Gaia slashed him with its pickaxe.

Lady –7500 Burlik – 5500

Lady separated a card from her hand. "This card will end my turn." She set the card on her disk.

Burlik drew, then looked at his hand. _"Two out of three… I've got no choice. I have to risk it."_ His set card flipped up. "I activate Reckless Greed, drawing twice at the expense of my next two draw phases!" He quickly slipped two cards off of his deck, and grinned when he saw them.

"I activate Polymerization!" Burlik yelled, "Fusing Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" A swirl of magic appeared in the air, and the two monsters were sucked into it. From the swirl emerged a giant beast with a dragon's tail, a humanlike torso and a dragon's head. It roared, shaking the ground. (2400/1100)

"I'm sure you know what _he _does!" Burlik yelled. "Now I'll activate his effect, summoning Luster Dragon from my hand!" King Dragun gestured, and a sapphire dragon appeared on his field. (1900/1600)

"Obliterate that fish, King Dragun!" King Dragun crossed his weapons, and a beam of fire shot out, destroying Hydro Genex in an instant.

Lady –7400Burlik – 5500

"Now, destroy her last defense! Sapphire Flame!" Luster Dragon shot a ball of blue fire at Genex Gaia, which exploded, knocking Lady off of her feet.

Lady –6500 Burlik – 5500

Burlik smirked. "Who's the malhrux now?"

Lady got up and drew. "It's malheureux. And you are, monsieur Burlik." As she placed a card on her disk, she said "I'll summon another Genex Controller!" And another beeping, boxy robot appeared.

"Now, I'll activate my set card." Lady continued, "It's Miniaturize, which reduces a monster's attack by 1000 and its level by one for the rest of the turn."

"So what?" Burlik asked, "You can't target my dragons, due to King Dragun's effect!"

"But I'm not targeting your dragons." Lady replied, "I'm targeting my Genex Controller!" And Genex Controller shrunk down to a tiny size. (1400/1200) – (400/1200)

Burlik laughed uproariously. "I have no idea how a duelist with your lack of skill got into the Shadowchasers!"

Lady frowned. "You'll see, malheureux. I activate Autonomous Action Unit! Now, by paying 1500 Life Points…"

Lady – 5000 Burlik – 5500

"…I can bring back your Vanguard of the Dragon." Vanguard of the Dragon pulled itself out of the ground on Lady's field, with a strange, mechanical contraption on its back. (1700/1200)

Grinning, Lady continued "It's time for another Synchro Summon! I tune Vanguard of the Dragon to Genex Controller! Welcome back, Geo Genex!" The ground rumbled, and Geo Genex reappeared. (1800/2800)

"This time," Lady finished "He's in defense mode. I end."

"_Blast!" _Burlik thought, _she used Miniaturize to get the proper number of levels for a Synchro Summon! And now she has a wall that I can't break! I hope my draw is good."_

As Burlik reached for his deck, Lady called out "Don't you remember, monsieur Burlik? You played Reckless Greed last turn, so you can't draw until the turn after next!"

Burlik expression turned to one of panic. _"No! If I can't draw, I can't destroy her wall!"_ He frowned. "Fine. I end."

"Of course you do." Lady drew, and looked at her card. "Useless. I pass."

"I pass as well… again." Said Burlik with a sigh.

Lady slid another card off of her deck. "There we go." She placed it on her disk. "I summon Genex Worker!" This newest Genex looked like a yellow hovercraft… with a head. (1200/1200)

"It's time to take full control." Lady giggled. "I switch Geo Genex into attack mode, then activate his effect!" The brown robot got off of his knees, and brandished his massive fist. (1800/2800) – (2800/1800)

"Next," Lady continued, "I activate the effect of my Genex Worker. By Tributing it, I can special summon any Genex from my hand, such as my Army Genex!" The strange hovercraft dissolved into grains of light, and was replaced by the green robot with the missile launcher. (2300/1300)

Grinning, Lady pointed at King Dragun. Geo Genex, crush that eyesore!" Geo Genex leapt up into the air and came down on King Dragun, fist-first.

Lady – 5000 Burlik – 5100

Lady looked like she was about to end her turn, then snapped her fingers. "Oh, right. Army Genex, attack that… other monster. Whatever it was called." She spun around lazily as Luster Dragon exploded. "This is getting boring. I end." As she said that, Geo Genex's scores swapped back. (2800/1800) – (1800/2800)

Lady – 5000 Burlik – 4700

Burlik grit his teeth in fury. "You dare disrespect my dragon!?"

"It's not like you can do anything about it, malheureux." Lady replied. "Now go, so I can get this over with."

Burlik tore a card off of his deck. His face fell when he looked at it. It was a Troop Dragon.

Sighing, Burlik set the card. "I end."

"Bad draw?" Lady asked. "Good." She drew, then smiled. "There we go! I summon Genex Searcher!" In a flash of light, another of the junky, spindly robots appeared. (1600/400)

"Army Genex, blast that facedown!" A missile sot out of the launcher, and Troop Dragon was briefly revealed before being destroyed. Lady's smile faded as a second dragon took the first one's place.

"You're just trying to piss me off, aren't you?!" Lady yelled. "Geo Genex, crush it!" Geo Genex didn't bother jumping this time, he just rammed Troop Dragon head on.

"Genex Searcher, Guided Laser!" The third and final Troop Dragon shattered, and Burlik was defenseless.

"Damn it, I'm out of attacks." Lady pouted. "I end."

Burlik slowly slid a card off of his deck. This time, it was Lightning Vortex. He started mentally celebrating – until he remembered his hand was otherwise empty. He looks helplessly at the Damage Condenser he had set turns ago, then sighed. "I end."

"Excellent." Lady said. "Everyone, attack!" Burlik was blasted off of his feet by a massive explosion, and his life points dropped to zero.

Lady – 5000 Burlik – 0

Lady strode up to the unconscious Burlik and held up her gem. "Have fun in prison, and remember not to cross the Shadowchasers."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Next Time: We meet a Shadowchaser misfit, who has racked up a number of complaints from the locals. For what? I won't say. It's **Hysteric Party**! Don't miss it!

**: New Cards :**

**Genex Neutron**

1800/1200, Level 4

Light/Machine/Effect

If this card is Normal Summoned, during your End Phase you can add 1 Machine-Type Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand.

Set: OCG Limited Edition Pack 13

**Genex Searcher**

1600/400, Level 4

Earth/Machine/Effect

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!!

**Genex Controller**

1400/1200, Level 3

Dark/Machine/Tuner

_A one-of-a-kind Genex that can communicate with its allies. It can control the powers of various elements._

Set: OCG Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!!

**Genex Gaia**

1000/1900, Level 3

Earth/Rock/Effect

If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 "Genex Controller" instead.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Justice Strikes Back!!

**Genex Power Planner**

300/200, Level 1

Dark/Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Level 3 "Genex" Effect Monster from your Deck to your hand.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Invasion of Worms!!

**Geo Genex**

1800/2800, Level 6

Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect

1 "Genex Controller" + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, while you control a face-up Level 4 or lower "Genex" monster, you can switch the original ATK and DEF of this card until the End Phase.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Justice Strikes Back!!

**Army Genex**

2300/1300, Level 6

Earth/Machine/Effect

If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Genex" monster, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Demon Roar God Revival!!

**Genex Undine**

1200/600, Level 3

Water/Aqua/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned you can send 1 WATER monster from your Deck to your Graveyard to add 1 "Genex Controller" from your Deck to your Hand.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Invasion of Worms!!

**Genex Undine**

2300/1800, Level 6

Water/Machine/Synchro/Effect

"Genex Controller" + 1 or more WATER Non-Tuner monsters  
If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Invasion of Worms!!

**Genex Worker**

1200/1200, Level 3

Wind/Machine/Effect

You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster from your hand.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Invasion of Worms!!


	2. Hysteric Party

_**Shadowchaser Personnel Files – TOP SECRET**_

_**Shadowchaser #34787-C14**_

_**Name: Grant Simmons**_

_**Alias(s): "Wild Blue", "The Assesser"**__**1**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Nationality: American**_

_**Assignment: New York**_

_**Notes: Enlisted by father, Shadowchaser Michael Simmons. Nearing record for most complaints against an individual Shadowchaser. Investigation recommended.**_

_**1: Double-check required. Dubious accuracy.**_

**Chapter 2 – Hysteric Party**

Deep in the bowels of Hell's Kitchen, at midnight, is not the sort of place people want to be. Unless, of course, those people like cheap booze and loose women. And even then, you have to be careful.

If you happen to be careful, and are willing to risk getting robbed while drunk, then the simply named Morris' Place is where you want to be. It's a place where the absolute dregs of upright society congregate.

A lone D-Wheel pulled up to Morris' Place. Both it and its rider were unremarkable. The bike was standard issue for any college student with a taste for thrills and a trust fund. The rider looked like… a college student with a taste for thrills and a trust fund.

Big surprise.

Taking off his helmet and placing it on the D-Wheel, the rider revealed his slicked blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A look at his designer biker jacket revealed his name, as well – Mitch.

Looking around, Mitch noticed another D-Wheel next to his, which was unusual. He was the only one of the regulars with enough cash to afford one. Even one as junky as that.

Mitch walked into the bar and took a look around. He was obviously not the sort of person who normally frequented this place, but no one so much as glanced at him. He walked up to the bar. "Hey, Clyde."

The bartender and owner of Morris', Clyde, nodded and poured Mitch a beer. Mitch took the beer and looked around the room. Everyone here was one of the usual crowd except two people. One of them was another young man in the corner, who was of no interest whatsoever to Mitch. The other was much more interesting.

She was about his age, maybe a year or two older. She was wearing a short skirt and a probably-too-revealing-but-still-socially-acceptable blouse. Mitch grinned and walked up to her.

"Sup, baby." He said.

The woman looked him over and came to a judgment immediately. "Get lost."

Mitch frowned. "Come on, baby, don't be like that. I just want to talk a bit."

"I said get lost."

The bartender and several of the regulars grimaced. This was trouble.

Still frowning, Mitch sat down at the woman's table. The second he did, the woman got up to leave. Mitch grabbed her arm. "I said I want to talk. That means we talk."

There was a reason Mitch came all the way to Hell's Kitchen to drink. He wasn't a calm, gentle soul, and he was free to be as much of a jackass as he wanted here. The regulars knew that. They also knew he had too much money for them to do anything about.

"Hey!"

However, the man in the corner apparently didn't know that. He stood up and walked over to Mitch.

Looking in the direction of the yell, Mitch saw a man with tousled brown hair and green eyes walking over to him. The man was wearing slacks and a partially unbuttoned shirt, with a long jacket. The jacket had its sleeves cut off, leaving the man's arms bare.

He reached Mitch's table and easily pulled him off of the woman. "You," He began, "Are a bastard."

"Really…" Mitch replied "And why is that?"

"I," the man said, "Have been planning on making a move on her for ten minutes. And you just wrecked it."

The woman's face filled with fury. "That's why you came over here?!" She yelled, "And not because he grabbed my arm?"

"Well yeah." The man replied "Why else?"

That got him slapped, and the woman ran out.

The man sighed and began muttering to himself. "Why does this always happen?"

Mitch, not exactly sure what was going on, decided to just go back to the bar. The man, however, had other plans. He grabbed Mitch by the collar of his shirt and dragged him kicking and screaming out the door.

The man threw Mitch onto the sidewalk. "What the hell are you doing?!" Mitch yelled.

"You chased off that woman, and she was hot." The man accused.

"The hell I did! You ran her off by saying something stupid!"

The man considered that for a moment. "Nah, I think you did it by being a jackass."

"What kind of logic is that?!"

"The kind that means I'm going to beat the crap out of you." The man cracked his knuckles.

"What?!" Mitch, was, at this point, convinced he was dealing with a total moron. "That's it, I'm out of here."

"Wait." Stopping him, the man continued, "You don't want to get beat up, I understand. I wouldn't want to get beat up by me, either. So I got an idea: you came in on a D-Wheel, right? I heard it."

"Yeah…"

"Well, then let's have a Turbo Duel. The winner gets to beat the crap out of the loser. That way, you actually have a chance of not getting the crap beat out of you."

Mitch considered for a second. He liked Turbo Duels, didn't get them very often, and would _love_ a chance to beat down this moron. "Alright." He said. "Let's do it. By the way, who the hell are you?"

The man blinked, apparently not expecting the question. "I'm… uhhh…. Pete!"

"Ok… "Pete"." Mitch raised his eyebrow. "You ready?"

Pete nodded and walked over to the junky D-Wheel Mitch had seen earlier. He pulled out his deck and placed in a slot on the dashboard.

Walking over to his own D-Wheel, Mitch turned to Pete. "Get ready, cause you know first place I'm gonna hit you."

Pete didn't reply, instead turning his D-Wheel on.

"_Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot standing by."_

The energy of Speed World shot out from both of their D-Wheels, covering the surrounding area – and the nearby traffic. With that, both of them took off, merging into the rushing traffic.

Pete 8000 Mitch 8000

"I'll go first!" Mitch yelled. "Draw!"

He slammed a card onto his dashboard. "I summon Goblin Attack Force!" The air shone, and the mob of unruly humanoid warriors appeared. (2300/0)

"Goblin Attack Force," Pete said suddenly, his eyes glazing a little, "Twenty-three hundred attack, zero defense. Level four. Earth-element, warrior-type. Switches into defense mode after attacking. Commonly used in both Warrior and Beatdown decks, due to its low level and high attack." Pete's eyes refocused. "Don't know which deck type, yet, though. Given your personality, I'm guessing beatdown, but I need more information."

Mitch looked at Pete warily. "I set one other card facedown. Turn end."

As Pete drew, the two of them parted to get around a truck. Their speed counters clicked to one each.

As they came back together, Pete placed a card on his dashboard. "I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode. She increases the attack of all wind monsters by 300." The winged, female monster soared down from the sky in a flash. She shrieked, and a green glow surrounded her. (1300/1400) – (1600/1400)

Laughing hysterically, Mitch said "_That's _what you bring out to face my Goblin Attack Force? It's almost a thousand points weaker!"

Pete just looked sideways at Mitch. "I don't listen to cretins with no appreciation for the female form."

Mitch growled. "What the hell are you talking about? I appreciate women plenty!"

"You don't appreciate women. Women are like art, and I'm an art expert."

Mitch blinked. "Righttt…"

Frowning, Pete set two cards on his dashboard as he weaved in between a car and the sidewalk. "I'll end my turn with these two cards facedown."

"Fine. Draw!" As Mitch slid a card off of his deck, Pete gestured.

"I activate my Trap, A Rival Appears! Now, I can select a monster on your field – like your level four Goblin Attack Force – and summon a monster of the same level from my hand. Come out, Cyber Harpie Lady!" Another Harpie, this one in cybernetic armor, appeared. She was quickly surrounded by the same glow as Harpie Lady 1. (1800/1300) – (2100/1300)

"That's still not enough!" Mitch yelled, "That bitch is going down!"

"You shouldn't talk about my monsters like that." Pete glared at Mitch. "I think you should stop while you're ahead."

Sneering, Mitch placed a card on his dashboard. "I summon Giant Orc!" The ground flashed, and the hulking Orc appeared, just in time to scare some kids in a passing car. (2200/0)

Pete's eyes glazed again. "Giant Orc, Twenty-two hundred attack, zero defense. Level four. Dark-element, fiend-type. Switches into defense mode after attacking. Commonly used in Fiend, Dark and Beatdown decks, due to its low level and high attack, as well as it's synergy with Deck Devastation Virus." His eyes returned to normal. "You're definitely running beatdown. Either that, or some stupid Shadow-themed deck."

"Shadow?" Mitch asked, surprised. "What do shadows have to do with orcs and goblins?"

Pete blanched. "Err… just forget you heard that, ok?"

Mitch looked at Pete strangely. "Whatever. Crush that Harpie, Giant Orc!" The massive brute hefted its club as Pete's facedown activated.

"I'll use my Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation! When I have two or more Harpies on my field, this card acts like Negate Attack!" Harpie Lady 1 and Cyber Harpie Lady flew in a complicated pattern, and a barrier appeared to block Giant Orc.

"Fine. I end." Mitch sneered. "What's the point in using that card, anyway? Why not just use Negate Attack?

Pete didn't seem to hear, and drew. Both of their D-Wheels sped up, as their Speed Counters clicked up to 3 each.

"I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon." Pete said as he placed a card on his dashboard. The small, red dragon shimmered into existence, and Pete and Mitch both sharply rounded a corner, their tires screeching.

"First women, now babies?" Mitch laughed. "What kind of wussy deck are you running?"

"A powerful wussy deck. When there are two other Harpies on the field, Pet Baby Dragon's base attack and defense are doubled!" The diminutive dragon suddenly doubled in size, as well as being surrounded with Harpie Lady 1's aura. (1200/600) – (2700/1200)

"What?" Mitch yelled.

"Attack Goblin Attack Force!" Pet Baby Dragon screeched, and a tornado of green energy shot out of its mouth.

Mitch grimaced. "I've got a defensive trap too! Waboku!" Mitch's monsters were surrounded with glowing energy, and the energy tornado washed over the mess of goblins.

Frowning, Pete placed a facedown card on his dashboard. "One set card ends my turn."

Mitch took a card off of his deck. "I draw!" Both of them accelerated further, up to four speed counters, and he looked at the card and smirked. "I tribute both of my monsters to summon Mosaic Manticore!" Giant Orc and Goblin Attack Force dissolved into light, and were replaced with a giant beast. The yellow lion-like beast roared and spread its wings. (2800/2500)

"Oh, come on!" Pete yelled. "Don't you know anything about deck construction? Tribute monsters don't belong in a straight beatdown deck!"

"Whatever. This guy's more than enough to crush you, so I guess it's not such a bad pick, huh?" Mitch laughed. "Mosaic Manticore, there's your snack! Have some dragon!" The manticore roared and lunged at Pet Baby Dragon, crushing its neck with a mighty bite. Pet Baby Dragon shattered.

Pete 7900 Mitch 8000

"Next turn, the menu is harpie!" Laughing, Mitch activated another card. "And that's not all! I use Speed Spell – Sonic Buster! When I have at least four speed counters, this card deals half one of my monster's attack as damage to you!" A blast of sonic energy shot out of the spell card and slammed into Pete, sending a shock through his D-Wheel. His speed counters dropped to three.

Pete 6500 Mitch 8000

"A set card will end my turn." The card shimmered onto Mitch's field, and then disappeared. "Let's see what you can do!"

Pete drew, and his speed counters rose to four, while Mitch's were at five. They both zoomed past a red light and through an intersection, just before the cars began crossing. Several other drivers looked at them in astonishment.

Looking over his hand, Pete selected a card. "I summon Dragunity – Tribul!" Another monster flew down from the sky, this one a white-feathered bird-man in robes. He was surrounded by Harpie Lady 1's aura. (500/300) – (800/300)

"Now, I get Tribul's effect!" Pete declared. "When he's summoned, I can send a level three or lower Dragon from my deck to my graveyard." He pulled a card out of his deck, and placed it in his graveyard.

"A dragon? And what the hell is that thing? Isn't your deck Harpies?" Mitch looked bewildered.

"My deck…" Pete replied, "Is freedom! I activate a Speed Spell, Rapid Dive. When I have four or more speed counters and a Harpie on my field, I can summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck, ignoring the summoning conditions. That monster gains 500 attack, and is destroyed during the end phase." The three harpies dove out of the sky onto Pete's field, and were also surrounded by Harpie Lady 1's aura. (1950/2100) – (2750/2100)

"That's not enough!" Mitch laughed. "Only fifty points short is still short!"

"I'm not done!" Pete replied, "I've got a trap – Dragunity Force! This card equips a level three or lower Dragon in my graveyard to a Winged Beast on my side of the field. That Winged Beast gains half of the equipped dragon's attack. I'll equip the 500 attack Dragunity – Phalanx that I sent to the graveyard with Tribul." A small, muscular yellow and blue dragon with spear-like growths protruding from its head appeared with the Harpie Lady Sisters, flying near them. (2750/2100) – (3000/2100)

"Harpie Lady Sisters! Attack Mosaic Manticore!" The Sisters and Phalanx flew at Mosaic Manticore, their claws bared.

Mitch grimaced. "I activate my trap, Rising Energy! By discarding a card, I can increase the attack of a monster by 1500! I choose Mosaic Manticore!" As he slid a card from his hand into his graveyard, Mosaic Manticore was surrounded by red energy. It swatted the Sisters out of the sky, and Pete frowned as his Speed Counters dropped further, to three.

Pete 5200 Mitch 8000

Pete looked at the field and his hand for a second, then said "I end my turn."

"Giving up already, huh? I don't blame you." Mitch pulled a card off of his deck, and his Speed Counters rose to six, while Pete's returned to four. Mitch looked at the card, smirked, and then returned his attention to the field.

"During my standby phase, Mitch continued, "Mosaic Manticore's effect activates, special summoning the monsters I tributed for it's summon back to the field. Although, they can't attack or use their effects. Return, Giant Orc and Goblin Attack Force!" The air shimmered, and the two named monsters rose up out of the shimmer. (2200/0); (2300/0)

Mitch pointed at Harpie Lady 1. "Mosaic Manticore, it's time for lunch! Attack that Harpie Lady!" Once again, Mosaic Manticore lunged and bit Pete's monster in half. Pete's speed counters returned to three, and he decelerated, almost crashing into a truck behind him.

Pete 4000 Mitch 8000

Mitch set the card he had drawn, then declared "My turn is over. Make your move, loser."

"You're the loser, loser. I draw." Pete drew, and their speed counters clicked up one each. Pete picked up speed, and got away from the truck behind him.

"You know," Pete said, "I'll bet I know why you use Mosaic Manticore, and why you were so happy about that card."

Mitch looked flustered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Pete grinned. "That tells me all I need to know. That facedown is Covering Fire! You use it with Mosaic Manticore and another high attack monster to create a barrier that only a truly massive monster can break through."

"So what? You certainly can't get that kind of monster!"

"I won't need to. For the moment, though, I'll defend. I set one monster, then turn Cyber Harpie Lady and Tribul to defense mode." A set card appeared on Pete's field, while Harpie Lady and Tribul squatted and turned blue.

"That'll do for my turn." Pete finished.

"Fine! Draw!" Mitch pulled a card off his deck, then placed it on his dashboard. "I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force!" Another group of humanoid warriors appeared, although these were much more disciplined then the others, and wore armor. They looked at the normal Goblins derisively. (2200/1500)

"Alright, everyone! Attack!" The massive Mosaic Manticore easily destroyed the defending Cyber Harpie Lady with its fangs, and Goblin Elite Attack Force stabbed the facedown.

"My facedown monster," Pete said, "Was Birdface. When it's destroyed, I add a Harpie Lady to my hand from my deck." He pulled out Harpie Lady 2, showed it to Mitch, and placed it in his hand.

"That won't help you, though I have to wait until next turn to do anything else." As he finished his turn, Goblin Elite Attack Force knelt down and turned blue.

Pete pulled a card off of his deck, and instantly played it, as his speed counters finally rose above five. "I summon Dragunity – Dux! This monster equips a level three or lower dragon in my graveyard to itself when it's summoned. Its attack is also boosted by 200 for every Dragunity monster on my field, including itself." Another white-feathered birdman, this one in armor, appeared on Pete's field. Phalanx appeared next to it, then locked its armor together until it resembled a gauntlet with a pair of spikes coming from the knuckles. The transformed Phalanx attached itself to Dux's arm. (1500/1000) – (1700/1000)

"Now, Phalanx's effect." Pete continued "When it's an equip card, Phalanx can special summon itself to the field!" The dragon unlatched itself from Dux, then unfolded its armor, so it resembled a dragon again. Dux was also surrounded by an aura, raising its attack. (500/1200); (1700/1000) – (1900/1000)

"So what?" Mitch laughed. "Neither of them have anywhere near enough attack points.

"I guess I forgot to mention that Phalanx is a tuner?"

"What!?"

Pete raised his hand in the air. "The winds of freedom swirl together, becoming an unstoppable gale! Roar, great hurricane!" Dux and Phalanx transformed into stars, which clustered together, shining brightly. "Synchro Summon! Dragunity Knight – Gadearg!" A giant, red-armored dragon appeared from the star cluster, its wings beating mightily. Its head had a large blade on it, and a red-armored birdman sat on its back. (2400/800)

"That's all?" Mitch laughed again. "Still not enough!"

"Well, he does have an effect. Not one that will affect battle, though. Once per turn, I can add a level four or lower winged beast from my deck to my hand. Then I discard a dragon or winged beast." A card popped out of Pete's deck, and he placed it in his hand before discarding Harpie Lady 2.

"Gadearg," Pete yelled, "Attack Goblin Elite Attack Force! Swift Wing Slasher!" Gadearg rushed forward with unbelievable speed and slashed with its blade, cutting the entire mob of goblins neatly in half.

Pete then took the other card in his hand and set it. "I'll end my turn with that."

"_That facedown is probably dangerous."_ Mitch thought "_And Covering Fire only works while defending." _He drew and looked at the card, while his speed counters entered double digits. "Alright! Here's my ace monster!" The three monsters on his field transformed into balls of light and formed together.

"Three tributes?!" Pete gritted his teeth. "That can only mean…"

"I summon Beast King Barbaros!" The monster that appeared was like a lion-centaur. It brandished its lance and shield, then roared. (3000/1200)

"When I summon Beast King Barbaros with three tributes, it destroys all cards on your field!" Mitch laughed manically. "Beast King Blast!" Barbaros' lance glowed, and a giant blast of energy shot out, destroying Gadearg, Dux, and Pete's set card. When the smoke cleared, however, Barbaros was kneeling behind his shield and had turned blue.

"What?! Why is he in defense mode? What happened!?" Mitch yelled.

"My set card happened." Pete replied. "I chained Windstorm of Etaqua, changing your monsters to defense mode."

Mitch looked shocked. "I-I… end."

Pete smirked. "Alright." He drew, and his speed counters rose to eight, while Mitch's became eleven. Pete flipped the card he had drawn around. "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down. This card removes six of my speed counters to let me draw twice." He slid two more cards off of his deck, and his speed counters clicked down to two. He was now far behind Mitch. "Now, I'll summon the monster I searched for last turn, Dragunity – Black Spear." A small, black dragon with a head that resembled a spearhead appeared on Pete's field. It fluttered around and shrieked. (1000/1000)

"That thing is so weak that it can't even beat Barbaros' _defense_!" Mitch laughed "What do you think that'll do to help you?"

Pete ignored him. "I now activate Black Spear's effect. By tributing a dragon-type Dragunity monster on my field, like itself, I can special summon a level four or lower Winged Beast from my graveyard." Black Spear dissolved into light, which reformed into an armored birdman. "Return, Dux!" (1500/1000) – (1700/1000)

Mitch started to panic. _"He's gonna synchro again! Damn it!"_

"Since he was special summoned, I can't equip a monster in my graveyard to him, though." Pete smirked. "He's got plenty of attack points, though. Dux! Attack Barbaros!" Dux flew into the air, then dived at the crouching Barbaros, shattering the massive beast.

"I'm done."

Mitch growled and drew a card, his speed counters now maxed out. While he did this, he and Pete sped right through a cop's speed trap. Seconds later, they were being followed by a police car with sirens blaring.

Pete looked back. "Crap." He turned to Mitch. "Will you hurry? I've got to beat you before he catches up."

Mitch, who had looked like he might pull over for the cop, now glared furiously at Pete. "Oh, there's no way I'm gonna let you win." He placed a card on his dashboard. "I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin!"

Once again, Pete's eyes glazed. "Blindly Loyal Goblin, Eighteen-hundred attack, fifteen-hundred defense. Level four. Earth-element, warrior-type. Cannot switch control. Commonly used in… no decks." He snapped back to normal. He looked at the monster, and at Mitch, then at the monster again. "…you're using a deck based on goblins, aren't you?"

Mitch looked embarrassed. "Yeah. So?"

Rolling his eyes, Pete said. "Nothing. Never mind. Just attack me, ok?"

"Fine. Blindly Loyal Goblin, attack!" The goblin rushed forward and slashed Dux with his sword.

Pete 3900 Mitch 8000

"I'll end with a facedown." Mitch placed the card on his dashboard, and looked back. There were now three police cars chasing him and Pete. He gulped.

"Draw!" Pete yelled. He pulled a card off of his deck, then smiled. "Hello, your majesty." He flipped the card around and placed it on his dashboard. "I summon Harpie Queen!" The air above the two duelists shimmered, and the white-feathered Harpie Queen flew down from the sky majestically. (1900/1200)

"Next, I activate a Speed Spell, Vision Wind!" The card appeared in the air as Pete played it. "This spell can be activated when I have at least two speed counters, which I have four of right now. I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard, although it's destroyed during the end phase. Return, Dragunity – Phalanx!" The small, yellow dragon reappeared on Pete's field.

"Now, tuning!" Pete yelled. "The winds of freedom swirl together, becoming an unstoppable gale! Roar, great hurricane! Synchro Summon, Dragunity Knight – Gáebolg!" Harpie Queen and Phalanx transformed into stars. The six stars clustered into a single, glowing, ball of light from which appeared a silver-armored dragon with a silver armored birdman carrying a lance riding it. (2000/1100)

"Another synchro?!" Mitch yelled. "Crap!"

"Gáebolg! Attack that Goblin! Hypersonic Spear!" Gáebolg flashed forward, impaling Blindly Loyal Goblin so quickly that the goblin didn't even have time to react.

Pete 3900 Mitch 7800

"Congratulations, you've finally damaged me." Mitch said sarcastically. "You done?"

Pete set the last card in his hand and nodded. "Yeah."

Pulling a card off of his deck, Mitch thought _"I gotta finish this quick, so those cops don't catch me!" _He looked at the card. "Perfect. I summon another Goblin Attack Force!" The unruly mob of goblin warriors appeared, brandishing their clubs. (2300/0)

"Now, for my trap! Birthright will bring back the Gene-Warped Warwolf that I discarded for Rising Energy." The air shimmered, and the multi-armed beast appeared with a roar. (2000/100)

Mitch laughed. "Crush his last hope! Attack!" The goblin mob rushed forward, but Pete only smiled.

"You're done. I activate Gáebolg's effect! By removing a winged-beast in my graveyard from play, I can give its attack to Gáebolg for the turn!"

"What?!"

Pete pulled a card out of his graveyard, and Dux's image was briefly superimposed over Gáebolg, whose attack skyrocketed. (2000/1100) – (3500/1100)

"I believe that we battle now?" Pete snickered. The goblins continued to charge, but were easily scattered by Gáebolg's counter-charge.

Pete 3900 Mitch 6600

Mitch was starting to shake. "I-I end."

Pete continued to smirk, as he drew and Gáebolg's attack reverted. He looked at the card and sighed. "I hate it when I draw badly."

Mitch felt his hopes returning. But then…

"Not that it matters. I discard this card to activate my trap – Hysteric Party! With this card, I summon as many Harpie Ladies from my graveyard as possible. So welcome back Harpie Ladies 1 and 2, Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Queen." All of a sudden, Mitch was confronted by an army of very angry winged beasts, all of them glowing with power from Harpie Lady 1. (1300/1400) – (1600/1400)x2; (1800/1300) – (2100/1300); (1900/1200) – (2200/1200); (2000/1400) – (2300/1400)

Mitch Just stared, his jaw hanging open.

Looking at Mitch with a superior expression, Pete said "Attack." All of his monsters surged forward, crushing Gene-Warped Warwolf and then repeatedly slamming into Mitch. Mitch's D-Wheel overheated as "Loss" flashed across his screen.

Pete 3900 Mitch 0

As the police cars pulled up behind Mitch, Pete rode off into the night.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later, Pete drove his D-wheel into a townhouse on the Upper East Side. He was wobbling, and had apparently resumed drinking after his Turbo Duel.

The first thing that he heard when he turned off his D-wheel was a loud bellow of "GRANT!!" From deeper in the townhouse. He blanched.

The door leading to the rest of the house slammed open. A large, imposing man stood in the doorway. He was almost seven feet tall and had a neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing a suit, minus the jacket. He stared hard at Pete. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Grant?"

Pete, whose name is actually Grant, chuckled warily. "Uhhh… drinking?"

"How about 'starting a Turbo Duel in the middle of Hell's Kitchen, endangering bystanders and police alike'?"

"Ummm… maybe?"

The man sighed. "Jalal wants to talk to you."

"What?! John, you told Jalal?"

"Yes, but not until after he contacted me. I'm sure he'll have something to say about your behavior, but he has more important things to talk to you about." John eyed Grant. "If you can even stand."

However, stand he did, and the two of them walked into the room where Jalal's projection was waiting. When Jalal saw Grant's condition, he sighed. "I am very disappointed in you, Mister Simmons. And I'm sure your father will be as well, when he hears about this."

At the mention of his father, Grant flinched, but said nothing.

"Your alcohol problems have escalated from nuisance to threat, and they need to be dealt with. I wish I were not forced to take drastic measures."

"Are you finally going to expel me?" Grant asked.

"No." Jalal replied. "You have a total of forty-three complaints and demerits in your file, more than almost any other Shadowchaser. The common link between all of these incidents is that they occurred while you were under the influence of alcohol. Despite this, I believe that you have the potential to be a great Shadowchaser, so I will help you. You will report to Shadowchaser Headquarters for a twofold reason – the acceptance of a new assignment, and the casting of a spell that will metabolize alcohol out of your body before it affects you."

Grant's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I expect you here in one week." Jalal finished, and his image faded.

Grant put his hand over his face. "What did I do to deserve this?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Next Time: Where the Shadowchasers have their misfits, they also have their elite – Shadowchasers who have distinguished themselves time and again from the ordinary member. Time for us to meet one. It's **Dragon Ice**! Don't miss it.

**: New Cards :**

**Dragunity – Tribul**

500/300/Level 1

Wind/Winged Beast/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can send 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane!!

**Speed Spell – Rapid Dive**

Normal Spell

You can only activate this card when you have at least 4 Speed Counters and a "Harpie Lady" on the field. Special Summon 1 Harpie Lady Sisters from your hand or deck, ignoring the summoning conditions. That card gains 500 ATK. Destroy it during the end phase of this turn.

Creator: Eisentefel

**Dragunity Force**

Normal Trap

Select a Level 3 or lower Dragon Type monster in your graveyard and equip it to a Winged Beast monster on your side of the field. The Winged Beast monster gains ATK equal to half of the Equipped Dragon's ATK.

Creator: Eisentefel

**Dragunity – Phalanx**

500/1100/Level 2

Wind/Dragon/Tuner

Activate only if this card is equipped to a monster due to it being treated as an Equip Spell Card by a card effect. Special Summon this equipped card to your field. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane!!

**Dragunity – Dux**

1500/1000/Level 4

Wind/Winged Beast/Effect

This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Dragunity" card you control. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can treat 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster in your Graveyard as Equip Spell Card and equip it to this card.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane!!

**Dragunity Knight – Gadearg**

2400/800/Level 6

Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more Winged Beast-Type non-Tuner monsters.  
You can activate this effect once per turn during your Main Phase. Add 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type or Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand then discard 1 Dragon-Type or Winged Beast-Type monster.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane!!

**Dragunity – Black Spear**

1000/1000/Level 3

Wind/Dragon/Tuner

Activate by Tributing 1 "Dragunity" Dragon-Type monster you control. Select and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane!!

**Dragunity Knight – Gáebolg**

2000/1100/Level 6

Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more Winged Beast-Type non-Tuner monsters.  
Activate only once during Damage Step when this card battles by removing 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the removed monster until the End Phase.

Set: OCG Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane!!


End file.
